Some riser tensioner systems utilize fluid cylinders to apply a tension load to a drilling riser. During operation, the cylinders are actuated to various lengths to maintain a tension load on the riser to accommodate the motion of the structure. The fluid cylinders must be free to rotate in torsion and cocking directions at upper and lower termination points to operate properly. Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) coated hard bearings and shackles are commonly used at the upper and lower termination joints of the fluid cylinders. A static friction moment must be overcome before hard bearings and shackles begin to rotate. Because the static friction must be overcome each and every time the PTFE coated hard bearings begin moving from a stationary position, the large moment forces repeatedly expose the fluid cylinders to high stresses which causes premature wear and failure of seals of the fluid cylinders. When fluid cylinder seals fail, costly downtime and equipment repair and replacement expenses are incurred. Furthermore, the static friction of a bearing may increase over time as a function of surface corrosion and the introduction of particulates which both damage the bearing surfaces of current bearing solutions.